huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Chikara
Chikara, originally labelled the 'Brawn', was a tribe from Survivor: Japan. The tribe was extremely strong at the beginning of the game, only losing one immunity challenge. Once the switch came along, the original members were all voted out except one who formed a new alliance. By the time the merge came, they however were on the bottom and couldn't combat the rising powers. Their tribe colour was green. Members Original Members *Alice, the body builder from Survivor: One World who aligned with her boyfriend Jase but was voted out for being a huge threat. *Axel originally from Survivor: Panama who was labelled a strong man but rarely showed his work ethic. *Dalton, a hard working tradie who in both Survivor: Palau and Survivor: Marquesas he was voted out due to a numbers disadvantage. *Dion, a strong player originally from Survivor: The Australian Outback who is also too nice a player to take to the end. *Kristin, a strong woman originally from Survivor: Borneo who is also a professional cyclist. *Shawna, the strong yet petite woman from Survivor: The Australian Outback who has proved her worth as a huge threat. Post-Switch Members *Aaron, an outspoken gay model from Survivor: Guatemala whose short height and good looks has landed him in aftershave and underwear campaigns. *Austin, a body confident gay television personality from Survivor: Worlds Apart. *Cami, the tattoo model from Survivor: Borneo who was unafraid to make big moves. *Dimitri, the hipster from Survivor: Borneo who is not only physically gifted but a charmer. *Dion *Quentin a once shy young teen from Survivor: Palau and Survivor: Marquesas who has since finished college and has a degree in criminology. Tribe History On Day 1, the green Chikara tribe was formed, consisting of former castaways that were known for their 'Brawn'. Alliances were formed early on in the game, with the majority including Shawna, Kristin, Alice and Dion. Axel was an affiliate to the alliance but they did not trust him fully and didn't tell him everything. Dalton was on the outs and was excluded because of his laziness around camp. The Brawn tribe was lucky enough to win the first two immunity challenges, but lost on Day 9. The majority of four told Axel to vote for Shawna to prove his loyalty whilst they sent home Dalton. Because he voted how he was told, they began to trust him more. After another immunity win, the tribes were switched and in a twist, four intruders entered the game. Dion was the only member to stay on Chikara and the rest of his tribe moved to the rival Heiwa. Dion was joined by Jishin member, Quentin and Heiwa members Aaron, Austin, Cami and Dimitri. The original Heiwa members wanted to keep a close majority with each other, leaving Dion and Quentin in the minority. Of the five challenges the tribe had together, they only lost the Double Tribal Council on Day 14. At tribal council, Cami voted for Quentin as that was what her alliance agreed on. However, the rest of the tribe blindsided her because they believed she was more of a threat. To the benefit of the minority, Chikara won the rest of the challenges they had together and didn't go to tribal council. On Day 24, the tribes merged and Quentin reunited with his original tribe member and Dion reunited was shocked to know all his allies were voted out by Alexys and Peighton from Heiwa. Quentin was shortly made a member of the jury and the post-switch Chikara members remained close with each other to combat the rising alliances. However, this did not work and all four members were voted out in succession once two intruders were voted out. Trivia *Chikara is one of the few tribes whose Hidden Immunity Idol was never found. *Dion is the only castaway to be on both iterations of the Chikara tribe. **Furthermore, he was the only original member to be apart of the jury during Japan. Category:Tribe Category:Japan Tribes